Selected goods, and in particular foodstuffs such as pickles and the like, are stored in containers which by their very nature give rise to difficulties in accessing and dispensing the goods.
For example, pickles are normally packed in a container submerged in brine or another appropriate liquid. Access to the pickles is provided through the top of the container and involves a gripping of the upper end of the individual pickles, either manually or utilizing an instrument such as a fork. In either case, and particularly when the container is fully packed, a withdrawal of the individual pickles can be difficult. Similarly, even in a partially empty container, one encounters the problem of "fishing" the pickle out of the brine.
A common solution to the dispensing of foodstuffs from deep liquid-containers has been to provide a vertically movable insert within the container which elevates the foodstuffs to the open upper mouth of the container. Examples of such devices will be noted in the following patents:
______________________________________ 2,904,205 Callery 3,249,250 McKee 3,380,592 Arnold 4,179,040 Bateman et al ______________________________________
In Bateman et al, the insert has a handle which cooperates with guide means within the container to maintain proper alignment of the tray as the insert is moved. The handle projects above the container for ready access thereto.
The inserts disclosed in the remaining patents have handles at or below the top of the container and probably require removal of some of the foodstuff, as suggested in McKee, before convenient access can be had to the handle. McKee also includes a sliding lock which is indicated as being slidable along the stem of the lifting device and hooking over the upper rim of the container to hold the device at any desired location. The patent does not explain how the lock is accommodated within the container when not actually engaged with the rim.